


do you think it's human to do that?

by girl_looking_for_dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_looking_for_dreams/pseuds/girl_looking_for_dreams
Summary: Great mood that accompanied Parker all day, evaporated in an instant. Stark thinks he's small and defenseless, even though he can do so much. He saved the city several times without the help of the Avengers! But still stark does not allow poor Peter on, in his opinion, dangerous tasks.





	do you think it's human to do that?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [do you think it's human to do that?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437731) by Мертвое чувство. 



«Just sit around and do nothing? But I can't…» — Pete said, but he was rudely interrupted.

«Spider, you know what I mean. I don't want you to get hurt. You're only fifteen, you have everything ahead of you, and you don't have to ruin your life. We'll talk to you later.» — Tony spoke and ended the conversation.

«Brilliant!» — Peter kicked the lying empty a can of coke and jumped on the roof.

Great mood that accompanied Parker all day, evaporated in an instant. Stark thinks he's small and defenseless, even though he can do so much. For example, it was used to knock out a giant human ant, and he only mentioned one of the episodes of "Star wars", and defeated Mysterio in an attempt to kill a rich man. He saved the city several times without the help of the Avengers! But still stark does not allow poor Peter on, in his opinion, dangerous tasks.

«Incoming call from Steve Rogers.» — Karen said monotonously, taking Spider-Man out of her thoughts.

The captain was considered an international criminal until he was caught at the airport with his supporters and forced to sign a contract, and damn like-minded people too. And Cap reluctantly began to follow through. Peter hated him with all his heart, so standing on the edge of the building, he rolled his eyes.

«Decline, please, Karen.» — asked Spider has have artificial intelligence.

«Call rejected, Peter.» — as something fun has he spoken Karen.

 «Thanks.»

Inserting a new web into the shooters, he jumped into place, checked the mechanical eyes and jumped off, just taking a step forward. Spider-man dangled in the air until he shot a spider web at the edge of a nearby building, and Pete headed to Manhattan. There was a cloud of acrid smoke over Manhattan.

«Incoming call from Steve Rogers.» — Karen spoke again, and the Spider caught on the edge of the building, looking at the cloud of smoke.

«The answer» — Peter said on slot machine, thinking, that this was stark, not Rogers.  
«Spider, that you on the first phone call not responded?! I need you on a mission! Keep your hands on your feet and go to Manhattan, get the civilians off the scene."Steve screamed into the mask, where a keenly fought hearing, but he heard about the job, the heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

«In a minute!» — Parker said happily, releasing the cobwebs into the building that was close to him.

«Hurry!» — irritably has he spoken Cap and blacked out. The tips of his fingers tingled well, of course Spidey will soon fight side by side with the Avengers!

Simply Loki again decided to play with humans.

Steve broke the spell, then Rogers jumped and ran to Loki, but he just teleported.

«We need backup. Promptly.» — a voice was heard Romanoff in the ear.

Captain America touched the negotiator to respond.

«I already did.»

Steve removed his hand from the negotiator and again threw the shield at Loki, and by the way very successfully. With a Bang he flew right into the jaw of God and he flew with a shrill whistle on the road. Maximoff not let Loki face to meet the asphalt and stopped the fall. There were screams of helpless people in the burning building, Rogers himself wanted to run after the civilians, but the Spider was ahead of him.

«Now withdraw!»

Tony looked back at his familiar voice and noticed that the spider had disappeared into the flames of the fire. Iron man panicked because he was trying to pick up a job that didn't threaten the guy's life, but Cap called spider on a dangerous mission. Anthony was expecting to see in the worst case of Doctor Strange, but not Parker... because he's a child and doesn't understand his power.

«Karen, help me find people, please."Peter said as he pulled the little girl out of the fire.

«On the seventeenth floor and on the twenty-first signs of life.»

«Good!»

The speed of the spider is allowed to Pete for a couple of seconds to get to the woman who huddled in a corner, whispering something under his breath. Peter took her hand and went down with her to the ground, then dragged her to the twenty-first floor. The walls were going to collapse. Parker thought he would have time to bring the man out of the building, but the weak point of the Foundation collapsed and the skyscraper quickly fell on the asphalt, but the Spider was able to push the businessman out of the trap.

«Cap, damn you!» — shouted that is urine and Tony landed on the ground, out of costume.

All former team of Avengers began to rake a blockage where allegedly there was Peter.

«He's only fifteen years old!» — said Tony not following language. — «do you think it's human to do that?»

«Fifteen?!»

Romanoff was in a frenzied rage. Soon the Hawkeye noticed a glove sticking out of the boulder. Steve walked over and lifted the heavy load with ease.

«He'll get well soon.»

«But my conscience isn't.» — Cap said in a whisper. — «After all him just fifteen, and already many lives saved. If it wasn't for him, these people would never see their family again. Kid's got a lot of skills.»

Natasha and almost all of the Avengers agreed with the Captain. Anthony only stayed to give up under the weight of pressure and agree with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fans of marvel. I'm mostly just going to translate the work with the Russian site.


End file.
